Hitsugaya's Confession
by xRiku.Louisax
Summary: This Story is going to be a Multi-Story .... It's my First 1 too . .... This is basically about how Toushiro's Feelings develop of Rangiku ... and Vice-Versa with Rangiku loving Toushiro ... Soo Enjoy and R&R FINAL CHAPTER IS UP!
1. Could this be Love?

_HIYA!!!!! This is my first Multi-Chapter Story!!_

_I'll try and update regularly but with all the Course Work and exams coming up ... They may be a bit late .... ;;;_

_So I apologize now for any delays in the Story =]  
_

_Words: 1,516 _

_Characters: Hitsugaya Toushiro and Matsumoto Rangiku_

_Anime: Bleach_

_Enjoy this First Installment of "Hitsugaya's Confession"_

* * *

~~ Hitsugaya's Confession ~~

About 10 Years after the Winter War was over, Hitsugaya and Matsumoto grew closer, because of both of their loses, Hitsugaya had lost Hinamori and Matsumoto lost Gin, because of this they had became Best Friends, when they were both in the office they would silently transmit messages to each other.

They would also know what the other wanted done without having to say a thing. Hitsugaya had also started to notice little changes about his Lieutenant, like her appearance, and those not-so-awkward silences between them, but most importantly that special smile that she reserved just for him...

Hitsugaya didn't know what he felt every time he saw her smile, until it finally clicked.... He Loved her....

On a Warm sunny day, Hitsugaya was sat at his desk working on a large stack of paperwork; he'd just about got through about 3/4 worth of it by starting at about 5am. He sat back in his chair and glanced at Rangiku who was idly flicking through a magazine that she got from the World of the Living on their last visit.

It was known all through the Serieitei that Hitsugaya and Matsumoto called each other by their first names, that's how close they were, they were the Best of Friends ... or even an undiscovered couple in the making ...

"Rangiku do you think that you can tear yourself away from that damn thing and actually help with the Paperwork?"he grumbled, he had done all of his paperwork for the next 3 days, but Rangiku's was still sat on the coffee table waiting to be completed.

Rangiku looked up at him, and smiled knowingly, the only reason why he would actually ask her to do the paperwork is if he was really annoyed at her, and that was her punishment, or he grew tired of his own and hers.

**~Come on Mistress, Hyourimaru's just told me that he's been here all morning, at least do a bit of it ....~ **Haineko purred in her head, Matsumoto signed and get up from her desk, and strode over the Hitsugaya's desk, with her hands on her hips. She had a look of sympathy on her face, which masked her small smile that crept along her features.

"Exactly how much have you done to ....

A. Make you actually ask me - Because as far as I know ... I haven't done anything wrong Or... B. To give me that tired look ... as if your about to fall asleep any second?"

Hitsugaya sighed, looking up at her he gave her that rare, small, yet noticeable smile, which he only reserved for her, as he shook his hand to rid himself of cramp.

"Enough to last me a couple of days .... But I haven't done any of yours - which by the way you're actually meant to do yourself ... that's why I'm asking for you help.... and yes I am tired I've been here since 5am ..."

**~See ... DO I EVER LIE TO YOU! ~** Haineko hissed in her head

_**'OK ... OK Haineko Chill ... I'll help him on one condition ....'**_

**~And this would be? ~**

_**'You stop bugging me about it ... and go see Hyourimaru ....'**_

The Hellcat sighed and stalked off, with her words echoing through Rangiku's head **~Fine.... but you owe me for this ....~**

"Rangiku!" Hitsugaya waved a hand in her face

"Huh? ... oh Sorry Toushiro ... did you say something??" She smiled nervously

"Yes I did say something ... I think about 3 times .... I said are you going to help me with the paperwork or not?" He sighed in desperation; he knew that Haineko was as bad as Hyourimaru, randomly popping up for a chat when they felt like it.

"Um Yes I'll help, seeing as it's just mine that need to be done ...."

Hitsugaya shook his hand again, all of the writing that he'd done had really taken a toll on his hand, he scrunched it up into a fist, clenching and unclenching it every-so-often, Rangiku noticed it, but thought nothing of it, she went over to the door that lead to the kitchen to get a drink. As she got to the door she paused and looked back

"Would you like a drink or anything while I'm here?"

"Ah no thanks Rangiku, I've only just finished my last ...." came his reply, he walked over the door and lent on the frame. "You know ... I would help, it's just my hand hurts at the moment ...."

Hitsugaya stretched out his back as he watched Rangiku make her drink.

"It's OK honest ..." She glanced over her shoulder and smiled it him. Hitsugaya returned her smile then left her to finish making her drink. He stopped by the window to look out at the suns rays which were dancing over the rooftop of the neighboring Squad 9.

Rangiku picked up her cup and left the kitchen area. Rangiku made her way over the sofa and coffee table in the center of the office, where her paperwork sat. She placed her cup down on the table then, she sat down with her back to Hitsugaya. She reached over to take the first piece of paper from the top of the pile and started work on it. After a few moments she put her pen down and glanced over at Hitsugaya - who was still staring out of the window - and smiled again. "You know Toushiro ..." She said as she looked back at the work in her hand, "there isn't really that much work here, so I think I'll be ok doing by myself, you can go have a break if you want ....."

A small laugh then escaped him as he lent against the windows frame. He watched her look over the work and write on the paper, he had gotten used to watching her from a far so that his feelings towards her weren't shown and perhaps rejected by her - that was his biggest fear. As he watched her a small yet simple thought crossed his mind, Rangiku NEVER did Paperwork.

"Who are you and what have you done with Rangiku?"

Rangiku stared at him, before bursting out laughing. "Toushiro ... it's still me ... I just actually feel like doing some work today ....",_ '__And not because Haineko was nagging me to help you'_She added silently in her head. Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes at her then sighed. "Well you certainly wouldn't say that if your drinking buddies came round with an offer of free Sake, or you just so happen to "bump" into Yumichika or Kira for a chat ...."

"Toushiro!! ... You're Mean.... I don't do that all the time~.... and the one day I actually don't argue about doing the paperwork... you say all of those reasons not too .... I can do paperwork when ever I want ... I just choose not too.... unlike today" She whined, then folded her arms and turned away from him with her eyes closed. Hitsugaya pushed off from the wall and silently walked over to her, until he blocked the sun's rays from her view; he was almost tempted to poke her, just to get her to look at him. Instead he rested his arms on the back of the sofa, holding his chin up with his knuckles.

"Well that'll be the first then Rangiku ... but then again stranger things have happened ..."

Hitsugaya could help but noticed the exposed part of her neck. He stood up straight, poked her lightly in on the neck, even so slightly tickling it. He grinned as he watched her squirm under the touch. He had found out a couple of years earlier that this was the only spot on her neck that was ticklish.

"Hm ...... it does get boring within this room all day doesn't it?"

She sighed, _'Finally you've noticed how boring it is in the office! .... Even if I'm shearing the office with the man I lov-.... Hold On ... Did I just say that!!! ......... HAINEKO!'_

The Hellcat stalked into her sub-conscious **~Yes Mistress? ~**

_**~'Help! .... I nearly just said that I loved Toushiro!'~**_

Haineko just stared at her **~You just shouted to tell me that!?!?~**

_**~'Well .... Yeah.... what do I do? I know I have feelings for him, but not in that way do I?'~**_

**~WELL I DON'T KNOW!, it's you heart not mine, I may be apart of you but I don't know how some of your heart works.....~**

Rangiku Mentally sighed _**~'I'm sorry Haineko, I don't mean to dump this on you ... I just don't know if what I'm feeling is similar to when I loved G-'~, **_She couldn't bring herself to say the name of her former best friend and traitor to the Serieitei.

**~Well Ran-Chan.... only you can answer that question, Not me, not Hyourimaru, You! ~**

_**~"Thanks Haineko ....."~**_

**~Your Welcome ...~** at that the Hellcat vanished from her mind.

* * *

_Soooo .... What's did you think???_

_Review and Tell me What you Think!!!_

_Laterz Rowann Redfern~_


	2. So Close Yet So Far Away

_Weeeeeeeeee! … Hiya all this is the 2__nd__ Chappie!!!!_

_Thanks to all that have reviewed so far,e.g Hitsugaya16 and RarusuRinnu1310  
_

_If you want to suggest something for me to put in the next Chapter then please do... I love your Ideas ^^_

_Words - 1,170_

_Characters – Toushiro Hitsugaya and Matsumoto Rangiku_

_Oh just so you know (and Thanks for pointing it out RarusuRinnu1310) Toushiro may seem a bit OOC in this chapter ... and maybe in the chapters to come ... I Don't know yet, but I couldn't really find anyway to express his feelings without being .... adventurous :3  
_

_ENJOY!!!!!_

_

* * *

  
_

X~x So Close … Yet So Far Away … x~X

Hitsugaya waited patiently for her answer to his earlier question about the office being Boring, and quiet. A couple of Minutes earlier he'd noticed that Rangiku's face had scrunched up, which could only mean she was having an argument with Haineko again. Those Zanpaku-to's could be a massive Pain in the butt when they wanted too, yet extremely helpful when you needed advice … but they always seem to "pop-in" for a chat at the wrong times …

Rangiku snapped back into the present, only just noting that she was asked a question a minute ago "Oh Yes it does get very Boring and Lonely in the Office, when I'm just by myself …. That's why I just suddenly disappear for Hours on End …"

Toushiro Pondered on what Rangiku had said to him, than an Idea popped into his head. "Rangiku …… how about we get out off the Office for a Bit"

Rangiku's head snapped up to look at him "W-what?! ... You actually want to get out of the office?!?!?!"

"Hmm … that is if you want to … but you have to do the Rest of the Paperwork …. You can go anywhere you want …" Came his reply. Rangiku grumbled slightly under her breath, there was always a Catch when he said 'Let's get out of the Office', She sighed lightly trying to think of a Place to go, then the perfect place shot straight into her mind. "Ok then Toushiro, I know somewhere we can go, but your not allowed to know until we get there … it's a surprise ^_^" She grinned playfully at him.

Toushiro silently Cursed himself for letting her choose where they would be going … even after years of working with her, he still couldn't predict where she was going as he followed her with half of the Paperwork in his Arms. Hyourimaru decided that it was time for Toushiro's Daily chat and quietly flew into his mind.

**-Ah Toshi! How are you today-** He chirped

_**-"Oh Great it's you …"-**_ He mentally rolled his eyes _**–"What do you want now???"-**_

**-Toushiro! I'm wounded... You know that we always have our daily chat …-**

_**-"Wrong … You like to interrogate me on MY personal and Love-life, and whether or Not I've told Rangiku that I Love her …. You stupid ice-brat"-**_

**-...... That's hurt Toshi …-**

_**-"GOOD!"-**_

**-No not good … you need to tell her and soon … because Haineko is getting rather Impatient … she said if you don't tell her TODAY! Then she'll tell Rangiku herself …-**

_**-"ALRIGHT!!! I'll tell her today … just stop bugging me!"-**_

**-Good glad to hear it … now I'll take my leave … I think Ran-Chan wants to speak to you … -** The Ice Dragon, quickly flew off to tell Haineko the Good news.

"Stupid Dragon …" mumbled Toushiro.

"What was that?" Inquired Rangiku.

"Oh just Hyourimaru annoying me again … with the Usual stuff, him whining about Haineko not talking to him for some reason …" he lied.

"Oh I see … well we're nearly there anyway, I'll race you there for that last part ^.^" With that she Shunpo'd off in to the Distance.

Toushiro merely rolled his eyes and followed after her. Sometimes he really wished that she just wouldn't take off when he had no-idea where he was meant to be going, but being a Captain-class Shinigami, he was able to easily single out her Reiatsu. He entered a Clearing and stopped next to Rangiku, she was staring at something, that wasn't actually there … it was clear that she was thinking about Gin. He unknowingly put his hand on her arm, breaking her out of her trance. "Are you ok Rangiku? …."

"Yeah I'm fine, nothing to worry about here ^.^ … Anyway … we're here now … what do you think?" She made a gesture with arm sweeping over the Icy-Blue waterfall, and the Fresh Green Meadow. Toushiro couldn't help but just stare as Rangiku made her way over to the edge of the water, he noticed a shady tree, very near to where Rangiku was sitting and made his way over to it.

"Well I must say Rangiku, I'm rather surprised … I would have thought that you'd drag me along to a pub or to 'Health Land'" He shuddered just mentioning the name of that torture Chamber. Rangiku, merely laughed at the face he pulled, wishing at this moment of time she had a camera. She shrugged and started on the Paperwork.

Toushiro lent back on the tree trunk, simply enjoying the peace and quiet of his surroundings, he glanced over at Rangiku, and smiled. "Still want no help with that paperwork then??"

"Oh, not if your hand still hurts I don't … it won't help it in the slightest …." She looked up from her work with a look of concern on her face.

"Really? … Well I'm obligated to tell you that my hand is perfectly fine now, so nothing to worry about"

"Well if your sure … I suppose you could help with a little bit of it …" came her reply.

"OK then Rangiku …" Toushiro started to write out the simple Kanji that made up the Division's Motto "We'll fight to protect" (1) after a few moments he soon found himself Day-dreaming about nothing important.

After a couple of minutes Rangiku had finished half of her stack or paperwork. She looked over at Toushiro expecting him to be done and just sitting there in awe watching her work, but to her amazement he had his pen in his hand, poised ready to write but he had a far away look in his eyes. Rangiku could help but laugh. "Toushiro? … Toushiro!" She sighed, chucking her pen down and placing the completed sheet of paper on top of the pile; she made her way over to him and stood in front of him.

"You know Toushiro … your getting as bad as me when it comes to day dreaming …"

"Huh … What?!?! Rangiku!" He rubbed his head slightly wondering what she had just said to him

"So … What was so important that you had to suddenly go off into a day dream??"

"Oh … Um … I can't actually recall what I was thinking about …" He smiled nervously. Rangiku just shook her head in desperation. "You know Toushiro .. It's not good to forget your dreams .."

Toushiro gave her a strange look of confusion "And why is that??"

"Because you never know if there going to come true …" Rangiku sighed warily and sat down next to him, pulling her knees up to her abnormally large chest.

Toushiro nodded his head lightly showing her that he understood what she was saying, "So have any of your dreams came true?"

"Yes …." Came her simple reply.

"They Have? … Wow ..." Toushiro looked at her slightly amazed "If you don't mind me asking, exactly what dreams of your have came true?"

Rangiku stared off into space.

* * *

_Flashback_

**A small child lay in the middle of a dusty road … she was so tired that she almost refused to get up …**

**Her pale golden hair was matted and dust covered, she didn't know who she was or where she came from … or why she was even there.**

"Hi there"

**Her eyes fluttered open to see a boy not much taller than herself.**

"Hi? … The name's Gin Ichimaru, I take it ya hav' it too? … Da Powa?"

"Y-you … have it … too?"

"Yup I sure do!"

**He reached out his hand to pull her up, which the young girl gladly took.**

"An'way … I've told ya my name … Wha's yours …?"

"Um … Rangiku Matsumoto I think …"

"Hmmm Rangiku Matsumoto Nice name … how's bout I call ya Ran-Chan?"

"Yeah … that sounds good …"

_

* * *

  
_

"Huh? … No not all … My dream was to find someone who I could share my power with and stay friends with … when I entered the academy I made a couple of true friends like Naneo, Renji, Izuru, Shuuhi, Ikkuku and Yumichika … they always stood by me through everything …" Rangiku played with a blade of grass next to her hand, almost praying that Toushiro didn't see how weak she really was thinking about Gin as a friend and the person who gave her meaning to live.

Toushiro let out a soft sigh, it was hard seeing her as fragile as she was at that moment. "Hmmm … I see … so is that why you became a Soul Reaper then, to stay with all your friends?" He lightly poked her arm.

"Yes and No … I wanted the Excitement of it all too …" She smiled brightly at him, poking him back, trying to give the illusion that she was fine and not slowly cracking.

"Hmmm well then if you wanted the Excitement … then this should do just fine …" He got up onto his knees and reached round her as if to give her a hug and tickled her on the stomach and sides.

"Wait wha- Ahahaa!! … No Please stop … Noooooo" She rolled around giggling, trying to get away from his delicate evil hands.

"And why would I do something like that?" Toushiro grinned mischievously at her.

_**-"This was a Great Idea Hyourimaru … Thank you"-**_

**-It was my Pleasure Toshi … are you going to tell her then?-**

_**-"Yes I will … any chance of some peace and quiet then??"-**_

**-Of Course Master ^^-** The Ice-Dragon left his mind … for the time being …

Toushiro tickled Rangiku with one hand, and used the other to fight off her feeble attempts to get away.

"I-I'll S-scream if I h-have to... Ahahaa-" Rangiku kept struggling against his 'Tickling Hands of Doom' which were at the moment winning against her own hands.

"Fine by me …" Toushiro suddenly stopped tickling her and sat on her stomach holding her wrists by her head, he lent down so that he was millimeters away from her face

"But I never said I'd let you go …"

_

* * *

  
_

_Dun-dun-dah!!! …_

_1 - I don't actually know if this the Divisions Motto … heck I don't know if any division has a Motto … but it was kinda spur of the Moment type of thinking lol_

_So … What'd ya think???_

_Please R&R_

_Laterz Rowann Redfern~_


	3. I Love You?

_Hello and welcome to Chapter 3 ... This is going to be the last chapter before the Aftermath Chappie ..._

_It was only going to be short TT^TT but yeah we'll survive!_

_~Punches fist up into the air~_

_I'd like to thank all those who have been with me through this small (and I mean small) multi-chapter fan-fic ... You know who you are!!_

_and I'd also like to give an extra special thanks to RarusuRinnu1310 for reviewing on EVERY Chapter ^.^_

_~Gives her a special Virtual Bag of Cookies ^^~_

_Words: 1,294_

_Characters: Toushiro Hitsugaya and Matsumoto Rangiku_

_Okies on to the Chapter!!!  
_

* * *

X~x I Love You? x~X

Rangiku narrowed her eyes at him glaring playfully at him, "Now that is really not fair Toshi ...."

Toushiro laughed, leaning back from her face, "I never said that it was ..."

Rangiku sighed softly and turned her head to the side, staring at the water that was cascading down the waterfall.

Toushiro smiled softly at her turned face, and her down cast expression, "Well ... Ran ... I couldn't exactly have you scream now ... could I?" He lightly drew small circles on her wrist.

Rangiku started to softly giggle "Stop that ... that really tickles!" She continued to laugh as Toushiro blatantly ignored her and continued his "Torture" on her wrists.

"Please Toushiro stop that! And ... a- anyway why couldn't you have me screaming" She stared into his teal orbs intently, seeing a rather Mischievous glint in them. Toushiro closed his eyes and shook his head laughing.

"Well now that is a secret....." Toushiro stopped tickling her wrists and just looked at her.

Rangiku gave him the "Puppy-dog" eyes, and stuck her bottom lip out hoping that Toushiro would fall of it and tell her why it was a secret. "Pwease tell me ...."

He shook his head again, "Sorry I just can't ...."

Rangiku glanced to the side again, when an idea hit her, Toushiro could NEVER argue with a woman who's crying, "If you don't tell me Toushiro ... I'll cry ..." Rangiku laughed silently to herself then pretended to start crying

Toushiro mentally sighed, _'Damn you ran you always pull this stunt .... But today it's just not going to work ...'_ he moved closer to her, so that all Rangiku could see was his Teal eyes, He then grinned slyly. "You're going to cry...? If I don't tell? Well I'm afraid that there's just a small problem there ... it's a 'do' not a 'say' so i can't actually tell you ..."

Rangiku rolled her eyes, _'Oh ... and I was Soooo Close ...'_, She stuck her tongue out at him then tried to roll on to her side hoping that it would unbalance him, so she could get up. Toushiro noticed what she was trying to do, and let go of her and moved away a couple of meters. "Sorry Ran ..."

"No it's ok ... I just wanted to get up ..." Rangiku stared at the wild flowers growing next to them, her eyes were slightly glazed over, as she remembered that Toushiro had given her the same flowers on her Birthday, just months ago.

"Ran...?" Toushiro placed his hand on her arm. "Hmm? What is it?" She snapped out of her daze and stared at him. Toushiro looked into her eyes worriedly "Are you ok?"

"Yes! I'm great!" Rangiku punched her fist into the air, to show him that she was absolutely fine.

"Good ...." Toushiro lent over to her and placed a kiss on her lips, then pulled back, Rangiku's eyes widened slightly at his action.

"I'm Sorry … I should have done that ..." Toushiro blushed and looked away. Rangiku shook her head and smiled at him "Its ok Toushiro ... honest"

He nodded uncertainly, then started to fiddle with the edge of his Haori, "Well the Truth is Ran ... I wanted to tell you something ..."

* * *

Rangiku's Subconscious

_**~"Oh My God Haineko ... I think he's going to transfer me!!"~**_

**~Will you calm down Mistress I'm sure it's not going to be something like that ....~**

_**~"Yeah you're ... right he wouldn't do something like that ... would he?"~**_She mentally laughed nervously

* * *

Toushiro's Subconscious

_**~"What if she says, that she doesn't love me back?!?!"~**_

**~Trust me ... She won't ... I know she won't~**

He mentally narrowed his eyes at the Ice-Dragon _**~"What do you mean by that?!?"~**_

**~N-nothing!!!~** Hyourimaru quickly flew off, hoping that he hadn't given too much away

_**~"HYOURIMARU!!!"~**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"Rangiku ... I wanted to tell you that ............." He paused for a breath _'Here goes ...'_, "That I ... I love you ..."

Rangiku released a Breath that she hadn't noticed she was holding _'Phew ... that's good I'm not gett- WAIT WHAT!' _ Her eyes widened as she just noticing what he had actually said to her " ... Y-you L-love M-me?!"

Toushiro studied her face, and more traces of Shock than understanding "Forget I said anything ...." He got ready to leave when he was suddenly pulled back down

"Where do you think your going ... you haven't heard my answer yet ..." Rangiku glared at him for a couple of seconds, and then smiled softly at him. "I'm glad that you love me ... Because it means that I can do this now and get away with it ...." She kissed him lightly on the lips, then pulled away before he had a chance to do anything, "And incase you didn't get the message it means I love you too."

Toushiro just sat there with an awed look on his face, when Rangiku suddenly had an evil idea _'I think it might be time for me to get him back for all that tickling he did to me'_. She reached over and started to tickle him under his arms. Toushiro took a couple of seconds to register what was happening before he collapsed into fits of laughter, "R-Rangiku ... Stop it ... What are you doing?!?!?!?"

Rangiku just shook her head and continued to tickle him "No ... I won't not until I'm satisfied that you're been put through the same amount of Torture as I have ...."

"Please ... Ran Stop!!!" Toushiro squirmed around on the floor next to tree, before grabbing hold of Rangiku's wrists; he then started to roll over towards the Pool at the bottom of the Waterfall.

"Toushiro ... let go! ... or we're going to fall in the Pool!!!" She shrieked at him, only noticing where he was actually heading.

"That's the idea ...." he laughed, rolling over the final time and letting go of Rangiku's wrists, letting her fly into the pool, creating a massive splash at the force she hit it. A few seconds later she came back up to the surface.

"Do … You … Know … How much Trouble you are in … Hitsugaya Toushiro!!!"

"Lots but it's not like your going to find me" He got up and quickly Shunpo'd off taking the paperwork with him.

She gulped in a lungful of air then shouted at the top of her voice "TOUSHIRO!!!!!! GET BACK HERE!"

Toushiro couldn't help but laugh as he made his way to the office, to collect some towels that Rangiku had a habit of keeping there for 'emergencies', when heard her shout, _'Ah … that will never get old' _

About 10 minutes later Rangiku, was mumbling lots of different curses in her breath (that she had learnt in the World of the Living) when she had finally got out of the pool, she sat with her back against the tree, shivering when Toushiro broke through the tree line clutching some towels.

Toushiro couldn't help but laugh at the state she was. He made his way over to her, and wrapped the towel, that he had just got for her, around her shoulders, "I'm sorry Ran I just couldn't resist …"

"Yeah I kind of noticed that when you started laughing at me …" she had a deadly glint her eyes which usually meant trouble. Toushiro held out his hand to help her up, "Come on .... lets get you back to the office to dry off ... then we can finish the paperwork together" Toushiro picked her up bridal-style and Shunpo'd off back to the division office.

* * *

_Okies that's it .... Or is it?!_

_NO IT'S NOT!!! =] There's going to be just one MORE chapter so wrap it all up then I'll start work on my next HitsuMatsu fan-fic ... could it a One or Two-shot .. or another Multi-chapter YOU DECIDE!!!_

_Reviews would be much appreciated _

_Laterz Rowann Redfern~_


	4. The Aftermath

_Hiyas ... I told you that it was the Muahahaha  
_

_Words: 373_

_Main Pairing: HitsuMatsu_

_Other Character(s): Juushiro Ukitake and Kyouraku Shunsui  
_

_Okies everyone this is the Last Chapter to "~~Hitsugaya's Confession~~"  
_

_Enjoy~_

* * *

X~x The Aftermath x~X

After that day at the lake, Toushiro and Rangiku were more at ease around each other, but they promised each other that they would keep their relationship secret.

However … A few months later, whilst Rangiku was sat on Toushiro's desk as-per-usual, talking to him about the new recruits, Toushiro accidently let the secret loose when he suddenly kissed Rangiku IN THE OFFICE. And who decides to walk in … None other that Yachiru … and let's just say it took less than a minute before the whole entire Soul Society knew about it …

"I Blame you Toushiro … if you hadn't of kissed me … then none of this would be happening" She grumbled under her breath and as was sat next to Toushiro at a large Banquet table surrounded by all of the Gotei 13 Captain and Lieutenants.

"Don't worry about it Ran … I blame myself too …" Toushiro's eyebrow was twitching every second as he had to endure Ukitake's chattering about how happy he was that his "Little Shiro-chan" had finally got a Girlfriend … and Kyuoraku Crying in his ear.

"Why Toushiro … Why didn't you come to me first before you hooked you with the Beauty of the Soul Society … I could have taught you all about that Squirrels and the Rabbits … Or was it the Birds and the Bees … Oh I don't know!"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!?" Toushiro suddenly stood up from his seat next to Rangiku, which instantly made the whole table silent. He turned to Rangiku and held out his hand, which Rangiku gladly accepted. "Myself an Rangiku didn't want ANY of this to happen, but if you insist on throwing a Party, by all means do … but Don't include us in your stupid ploys ..." Toushiro moved away from the table with Rangiku happily in Tow, when they were a safe distance away, they disappeared, together, from the mess that was meant to be a 'Celebration Banquet'.

After a Couple of minutes they stopped and sat down with their backs to an old oak tree, which overlooked the Waterfall which had started the whole thing…

X~x The End x~X

* * *

_ALL DONE!!_

_I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it ... _

_There are more stories to come in the near future ... including a Christmas One-shot and and Special Tribute story to our Favourite Character Toushiro ^.^_

_Review please~_

_  
Laterz Rowann Redfern~_


End file.
